To Love Again:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: Bo is sadden by his wife's death, and along the way he meets a beautiful woman that comes into his and his daughter, Kit's life, Is he open to it again? Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions and thoughts, IT'S COMPLETED!
1. The Relationship and the:Prologue:

The Relationship and the End of it: Prologue:

The last time Bo Duke ever smiled was when he and Gabby started to date after she moved to Hazzard County, and they had a passionate affair, and then 4 months later, he proposed, and she said, "Yes", and then they told Daisy, Jesse, and Luke, and they were thrilled, and Bo and Gabby started to plan their Wedding ceremony.

The Wedding ceremony was beautiful, and Gabby was walking down the asile, and everyone gasped at how beautiful she looked, and she smiled at Bo, and he smiled back at her with a bigger smile, and when she got to the end, the ceremony started, and the Priest did his job, and Bo and Gabby exchanged rings, and did their vows, and the Priest gave them a blessing, and pronounced them, Man and Wife, and everyone went to the reception at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**.

The Bride and Groom decided to stay at home for their honeymoon, and they decided to spend the night at the Hazzard County Motel, and Bo carried his bride over the threshold, and went to the bed, and Bo asked, "Ready, Mrs. Duke?" and she smiled, and nodded, and then dropped her on the bed, and they began to shed their Wedding Clothes, and had a heated evening of passion, they spent the entire time making love all night.

A couple months later, the boys were busy helping Jesse in the fields, and the girls were having some breakfast together, and all of sudden, Gabby felt sick, and ran to the bathroom, and Daisy, and Pamela went to see if she was ok, they were concerned for their new cousin, and Gabby came out, and said shocked, "Girls, I think I am pregnant", and they were shocked, and Daisy said, "Let us take you to Doc Appleby's to make sure, and then get a test", and Pamela said, "Yeah, so you won't be worrying about it all day", and Gabby nodded, and they went to Pharmacy, and the Doctor's to do those tasks.

One day as Gabby was making some breakfast for the family, she went into labor, and there was no time to get to the hospital, so Jesse delivered and Luke helped him, and Daisy and Bo were keeping Gabby calm, and making sure she was comfortable as she could be, and then Jesse said after a few minutes to Bo, "How would you like to meet your daughter?" Luke cleaned her up, and Luke brought her over to his young cousin, and said, "Here she is, Cousin", and they fussed over and the other Dukes watched in awe, their new family member getting used to her surroundings.

A year later, Gabby wasn't feeling so good, and she thought it was the flu, until she was combing her, and she found some hair on the brush, and she was concerned, and she told the family, and they told her that they will come with her to Doc Appleby's as a support system.

Doc Appleby ran some tests on Gabby, and he was saddened by what he found out, and he went to tell Gabby, and the Dukes, and once he reached them, he said sadly, "I am so sorry, Gabby, but it's Cancer", and then she let out a single tear, and Bo was crying too, along with the rest of the Dukes, and they hugged each other, and promised to help Gabby get through this, and then after 2 months of treatments, she died peacefully at the farm, and the Dukes comforted Bo and each other.

End of: The Relationship and the End of it: Prologue:

_**Balladeer: Are Bo and the Dukes going to be ok? and will he ever find true love again for the second time? Find out in the next exciting chapter of: To Love Again, Y'all! **_


	2. The Subject of Love: Part 1:

The Subject of Love: Part 1:

It was many years later, 14 years later, after Gabby's death to be exact, that things got calm in Hazzard County, and Jesse has since passed on, and Kit Duke, who is practically a spitting image of her dad, she is Blonde Haired, Blue-eyed, all American girl, who has a tan like her father, and a laugh like her dearly departed mother, and she loves taking a ride in their famous Orange Racing Stock car, the "General Lee", and her cousin, Pamela promised her, when she gets older, she will share the car, that is currently hers, with her, like their fathers did in the past.

Pamela Duke, a beauty herself, has Dark Hair like her father's and his smile, and her dearly departed mother's sparkling Crystal Blue Eyes, and a light tan, from working outside on the farm, and she was busy teaching her cousin, all about engines, and like her father, Bo, he learned from her father, when he was 14, and when it comes to the Dukes, it's never to early to learn, and Daisy learned from Jesse, and the boys, and when they were done, Kit said, "Thanks, Cousin", and Pamela smiled and said, "Anytime, now get inside and wash up and help Daisy with dinner before you get into trouble", and she nodded, and went in, and Pamela went to put the "General Lee" away.

Bo and Luke were working in the fields, and they were busy getting the crops ready for the Harvest Season, and Luke noticed that Bo hadn't had a relationship, since Gabby, and he thinks he should start again, but the youngest Duke was stubborn, and won't want to disrespect his late wife's memory. So he decided to bring up the subject of "Love and Dating" again to his youngest cousin, and he said as they took a break, "Bo, Why don't you start dating and looking for love? I mean you deserve to be happy and to find someone new to spend your life with", and Bo said, "No, thanks, I am happy the way I am, and so Kit, I don't need distractions, or interruptions in my life", and Luke said persisting, **_"But Bo, come on!"_** and Bo suddenly lost his temper, **_"No, I am not ready, and I won't be for a long time, I loved Gabby, Luke, I don't want to date, Understand Me!"_** Luke said calmly, "I do, but she would've wanted you happy", and Bo calmed down, and said, "Yeah, I know it", and he said with a smile, "If it makes you happy, I will start dating again", and Luke gave him a hug, and they finished their work.

Later that night, Bo was tucking Kit in, even though she is too old for it now, but she stilled wanted to do it, and it was part of their ritual, and right then and there, he was gonna bring the idea of the dating to his daughter, as he got her settled, he said, "Kiddo, I was wondering how would you feel if your old man started to date again?" and Kit said with a chuckle, "Daddy, you aren't old", and Bo laughed and said, "Good answer, Kid", and then everything turned to serious, and Kit said, "Daddy, All I ever want is for you to be happy, and if you want to date, then do it", and Bo smiled and kissed the top of his daughter's head, and he said, "You make me happy, Sugar", and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and a hug, and said "Goodnight, Baby", and she said with a smile, "Goodnight, Daddy", and she went to sleep, and Bo went back to hang out with Luke, and Daisy.

The following Saturday Morning, Bo had nothing to do, and Daisy was working at the Boar's Nest, and Luke was taking the girls for the day to do some "Father/Daughter/Uncle/Niece" Stuff, and he took the Pickup to do it in, and Bo decided since it was a nice day, he took the "General Lee" for a drive, and he went to get some breakfast, and was enjoying the solitude of being by himself, and when he came out, he saw a beautiful Brunette working on her Corvette, and he smiled and thought to himself, **_"Maybe, The Duke charm will work on her"_**, then he was hesitant, and remembered his promise to Luke, he took a deep breath, and let out with relief, and he went over to her.

End of: The Subject of Love: Part 1:

**_Balladeer:Will Bo get the date? Is he really ready for love? Is the Brunette, the one for him? Find out in the exciting chapter of: To Love Again, Y'all!_**


	3. Asking Out and Getting the Date: Part 2:

Asking Out and Getting the Date: Part 2:

Bo went over to the pretty stranger, and said, "Hello, I am Bo Duke, Ma'am, Do you need some help?" and she looked up from the hood of her car, and smiled, and said, "Yes, Bo, I am Jolie Parker, I think I need help with my engine, Are you any good?" and Bo said with a smile, and said, "Engines is my strong point", and he took a look and made a "tsk-tsk" sound, and said, "It is shot, I have a friend in Hazzard County, who is the best Mechanic, and he owes me a favor, and while he does that, How about we get some coffee?", and Jolie smiled, and said, "I would love it", and he said, "Let's get you hitched up to my car, the "General Lee", and he did just that, and Jolie tried to open the door, and couldn't and Bo said, "It's a racecar, we wield those doors shut for safety", and she nodded, and Bo helped her in by lifting her, and placing her in the car, and they headed back for Hazzard County.

Once they got into Hazzard, Bo gave her a small tour of the town, and as they passed the Police Station, Bo explained that Rosco, the local Sheriff, is the Commissioner of the County, and he tried to be crooked, but he always ends up doing the right thing, and he tries to be the best like his Processor, Boss Jefferson Hogg, and they both chuckled, as Bo explained the experiences his family shared with Rosco, and as she was looking at the scenery, Bo thought to himself, "She is the second most beautiful woman I ever seen", and they got to the Diner, and had the coffee, that Bo was treating her to.

Meanwhile Luke and the girls were having fun singing along, as they made their way back to town, and he asked, "Did you have fun at the fair?" and Pamela said, "Yes, Daddy", and Kit said, "Thanks, Luke", and he smiled and said, "You are welcome, Honey", and they sang some more songs, and then they were gonna stop at the Diner for a quick bite, and then go home to relax.

Bo and Jolie were enjoying each other's company and they were exchanging life stories, and Bo said at the end of it, "That's about it", and she said all of sudden feeling bold, "You know you have the warmest eyes I ever seen, Bo", and Bo was equally bold, said, "You have a smile that would brighten Georgia", and she blushed, and he chuckled, and they didn't said anything for the rest of that time, and then Bo saw Luke, and the girls came in, and he said silently to himself looking up, **_"Thank God!"_**, and was glad at Luke's timing, and called him and the girls over to meet Jolie.

"Jolie, this is my older cousin, Luke, my daughter, Kit, and Luke's daughter, Pamela, who is my "niece", but I will explain that later", and he said to his family, "Guys, this is Jolie Parker", and they explained how they met, and they exchanged "Please to meet you" and a handshake, and they talked for awhile, until Luke said, "I have to get these kids fed, it was nice to meet you, Jolie", and she said with a smile, "Likewise, Luke", and she said to the girls, "It was nice to meet you, girls", and Luke and Bo extended a Dinner invitation to her, and she accepted, and she said, "I have to get a Hotel Room, cleanup, and get my car over to the Garage", and Bo said, "I will take you right now", and they said, "Goodbyes", and Bo paid for the coffee, and he and Jolie went to see Cooter.

Cooter was charmed by Jolie, and told her; "I can fix it and have it ready in two days", and she said with a smile, "Perfect, thanks, Cooter", and she gave him a kiss as a reward, and he blushed. They left, and got Jolie registered at the Hazzard County Motel, and he said, "I will pick you up at 7:30", and she said with a smile, "Thanks, Bo", and he raced home to get ready, and help Daisy and Luke cook up the dinner.

When Bo picked Jolie that night, she was wearing her hair high on her head, cause it was hot evening, and she was wearing a beautiful Blue Sundress, and Bo whistled, and said, "You look stunning, Darling", and helped her in, she noticed that Bo was wearing tight Black Jeans, and a Denim Shirt, three buttons unbuttoned to show off his tan skin, and she noticed from the Windshield, that he had nice butt, as he made his way to his side and she said to herself, **_"Man, One week with him, and I will die!"_** and she and he spent the entire time talking, and laughing all the way to the farm.

Daisy fell in love with Jolie, especially how she keeps Bo in line, and everyone was relaxing, and having a good time, and they had their dessert, and coffee, and the girls went to play, Jolie insisting on help Daisy with the dishes, and then Daisy went into the Living Room to read, and Luke went to bed, and so did the girls, leaving Bo and Jolie to talk on the porch.

Bo talked about how she would loved Jesse, and how he would've loved her if he didn't pass on, and he decided to be honest with her, and tell her that he was married, and he lost his wife to Cancer, and that if a relationship is gonna happen, it has to be slow, and she was completely understanding, and she told him she agreed, and then he let out a sigh of relief, and they enjoyed the stars, and the silence of that evening.

When Bo brought her back to her hotel, he decided to be bold once more and asked her, "Would you like to go out with me, Jolie, I mean sometime?" and Jolie was hoping he was gonna ask her that, and she said shaking her head "Yes", "I would love to", she said breathlessly and Bo extended a bigger smile, and said exclaiming loudly, **_"Great!"_** and he helped her out of the "General", and shared a hot "Goodnight" kiss, and they both were breathless, and she said, "Goodnight, Bo", and he nodded, and said, "Goodnight, Jolie", and she went into the hotel, and sneaked a peek of Bo checking her out, as she went in, and then he went home to the farm, and thought to himself, **_"Luke would be shocked to hear how I got this date"_**, and he chuckled, and went home, making sure he didn't disturb anyone, undressed, and put on his pajama pants, and went to bed.

End of: Asking Out and Getting the Date: Part 2:

**_Balladeer: This is getting hot, and steamy, Will Bo have a successful date, or would it crash and burn? Is Jolie going to be able to tame the wild Duke? Don't go to the Fridge now, y'all, this is getting too exciting, Stay Tuned for the next chapter of: To Love Again! _**


	4. Getting to know you: Part 3:

I can't do this, Jolie: Part 4:

Bo was feeling pretty good about the relationship he is in with Jolie, he feels so good about it, that he is gonna tell her that he loves her only after 6 months of dating.

Jolie got Bo a new shirt for his birthday, and she hopes that he likes it, cause the color brings out the blue in his eyes, and anyway she can't wait to see him that night, she wants to tell him how she really feels about him, and it's good news, cause she is ready for the next step before the possibility of Marriage, she hopes that she doesn't end up scaring him away, and she went to get ready for the party, Daisy is gonna pick her up.

Bo was scooted out of the house by Luke, Daisy, and the girls, and he went for a little drive, and he was in such a good mood since he met Jolie, and he can't wait until he sees her again, he was thinking of a possible future with her, then he suddenly thought of Gabby, and then he tensed up, and felt guilty, but he is not gonna let Jolie know, cause he doesn't want her to think that it's her fault, and feel bad, he snapped back to the present, and tried to get himself back into a good mood, and he did, and enjoyed the scenery once again.

Luke got the house decorated for the party, and he did a pretty good job with the girls' help, and Daisy came out, and inspected the handiwork, and she said with a smile, "It's perfect, Guys", and she left to get Jolie, and made sure that the cake is ready, Chocolate Raspberry Cake, Bo's favorite kind, and she wants everything to be perfect, so she hurriedly got into her jeep, "Dixie", and rushed off leaving everyone else to take care of the house.

Bo was at the Hazzard County Pond, it's the only place where he goes to think, and he thought to himself, **_"Why would Gabby be mad at me dating, she would be glad of me getting on with my life, Wouldn't she?"_** and he shook the guilt off, and thought of the night ahead, and the beautiful girl, who he loves with all of his heart, and the fun they had in the past 6 months, and he went back to the Farmhouse.

The party was a huge success, and Bo received a lot of presents, from Daisy, he received a beautiful antique watch, from Luke, a book about parts for a Dodge Charger, and from Jolie, and the girls, a handmade scarf, and the shirt, and he loved it all, and when everyone was relaxing inside, Bo took Jolie for a walk outside, and they stopped in the middle of the driveway, they shared a long passionate kiss, and as they were kissing, the feelings that Bo felt earlier are back, and he thought to himself sadly, **_"I can't do this, I can't hurt Gabby, or disrespect her memory, I will have to break it off with her"_**, and they went inside to be with the family and have more fun until Bo had to take her home to the hotel.

The next night, Bo took Jolie out for a great time in Capitol City, and they went dancing and have dinner, and they were having a good time, and they were listening to music, and meeting some friends they hadn't seen for awhile, and when they got back to the hotel, Bo and Jolie were kissing passionately, and when she reached down to undo his Jeans, Bo put his hand on top of hers, and had this to say to her.

"I am so sorry, Jolie, but I am not ready for this, even if we are taking this slow, I feel like I am disrespecting my wife, and this isn't fair to you, I am not sure if I want this to happen, and you got to ask yourself the same thing, I couldn't stand it if something happens to you, so I am sorry I can't do this, Jolie, understand?" and she silently nodded, and cried as he said this, and he shed some tears too, and they kissed passionately for the same time, and he left in a hurry to get back to the farm.

Bo got into his house, and Daisy and Luke were surprised that he was home early, and he filled them in on what happened, and they were sorry to hear that, and felt bad for both of them, and he sadly went to his room, and went to bed, and Daisy and Luke were thinking on how to get them back together, and Daisy suddenly came up with something.

"The Rodeo is coming next week, I was thinking I take Jolie and the girls, and you bring Bo, and it will look like that they met there as timing, and we will all be there, and force them to talk out their feelings", and Luke shook his head in amazement, "I see I am not the only one with the brains in the family", and she smiled and said, "Thanks, Cousin", and they went to bed.

End of: I can't do this, Jolie: Part 4:

_**Balladeer: Will Daisy's plan work; will Bo and Jolie get together? Will there be a happy ending for them, And is happiness going to be achieved here, This is getting feisty like a Blue Hound dog with ticks, and fleas. Stay tuned for the next chapter of: To Love Again, Y'all! **_


	5. I can't do this, Jolie: Part 4:

I can't do this, Jolie: Part 4:

Bo was feeling pretty good about the relationship he is in with Jolie, he feels so good about it, that he is gonna tell her that he loves her only after 6 months of dating.

Jolie got Bo a new shirt for his birthday, and she hopes that he likes it, cause the color brings out the blue in his eyes, and anyway she can't wait to see him that night, she wants to tell him how she really feels about him, and it's good news, cause she is ready for the next step before the possibility of Marriage, she hopes that she doesn't end up scaring him away, and she went to get ready for the party, Daisy is gonna pick her up.

Bo was scooted out of the house by Luke, Daisy, and the girls, and he went for a little drive, and he was in such a good mood since he met Jolie, and he can't wait until he sees her again, he was thinking of a possible future with her, then he suddenly thought of Gabby, and then he tensed up, and felt guilty, but he is not gonna let Jolie know, cause he doesn't want her to think that it's her fault, and feel bad, he snapped back to the present, and tried to get himself back into a good mood, and he did, and enjoyed the scenery once again.

Luke got the house decorated for the party, and he did a pretty good job with the girls' help, and Daisy came out, and inspected the handiwork, and she said with a smile, "It's perfect, Guys", and she left to get Jolie, and made sure that the cake is ready, Chocolate Raspberry, Bo's favorite kind, and she wants everything to be perfect, so she hurriedly got into her jeep, "Dixie", and rushed off leaving everyone else to take care of the house.

Bo was at the Hazzard County Pond, it's the only place where he goes to think, and he thought to himself, **_"Why would Gabby be mad at me dating, she would be glad of me getting on with my life, Wouldn't she?"_** and he shook the guilt off, and thought of the night ahead, and the beautiful girl, who he loves with all of his heart, and the fun they had in the past 6 months, and he went back to the Farmhouse.

The party was a huge success, and Bo received a lot of presents, from Daisy, he received a beautiful antique watch, from Luke, a book about parts for a Dodge Charger, and from Jolie, and the girls, a handmade scarf, and the shirt, and he loved it all, and when everyone was relaxing inside, Bo took Jolie for a walk outside, and they stopped in the middle of the driveway, they shared a long passionate kiss, and as they were kissing, the feelings that Bo felt earlier are back, and he thought to himself sadly, **_"I can't do this, I can't hurt Gabby, or disrespect her memory, I will have to break it off with her"_**, and they went inside to be with the family and have more fun until Bo had to take her home to the hotel.

The next night, Bo took Jolie out for a great time in Capitol City, and they went dancing and have dinner, and they were having a good time, and they were listening to music, and meeting some friends they hadn't seen for awhile, and when they got back to the hotel, Bo and Jolie were kissing passionately, and when she reached down to undo his jeans, Bo put his hand on top of hers, and had this to say to her.

"I am so sorry, Jolie, but I am not ready for this, even if we are taking this slow, I feel like I am disrespecting my wife, and this isn't fair to you, I am not sure if I want this to happen, and you got to ask yourself the same thing, I couldn't stand it if something happens to you, so I am sorry I can't do this, Jolie, understand?" and she silently nodded, and cried as he said this, and he shed some tears too, and they kissed passionately for the same time, and he left in a hurry to get back to the farm.

Bo got into his house, and Daisy and Luke were surprised that he was home early, and he filled them in on what happened, and they were sorry to hear that, and felt bad for both of them, and he sadly went to his room, and went to bed, and Daisy and Luke were thinking on how to get them back together, and Daisy suddenly came up with something.

"The Rodeo is coming next week, I was thinking I take Jolie and the girls, and you bring Bo, and it will look like that they met there as timing, and we will all be there, and force them to talk out their feelings", and Luke shook his head in amazement, "I see I am not the only one with the brains in the family", and she smiled and said, "Thanks, Cousin", and they went to bed.

End of: I can't do this, Jolie: Part 4:

_**Balladeer: Will Daisy's plan work; will Bo and Jolie get together? Will there be a happy ending for them, And is happiness going to be achieved here, This is getting feisty like a Blue Hound dog with ticks, and fleas. Stay tuned for the next chapter of: To Love Again, Y'all! **_


	6. The Hot Passionate Night: Part 5:

The Hot Passionate Night: Part 5:

The Rodeo came to Hazzard, and everyone was so excited, Bo, Daisy, and Luke were all in the spirit, and even though Bo didn't want to go, it would do him some good, cause if he stayed home, he would have thought about Jolie, and he doesn't want to have to do that, he decided he made the right decision about ending things with her before it's too late.

Jolie was getting ready for the Rodeo, and she didn't want to go, but her friend, Jenny wanted her to go, and Jolie gave in, and she decided on a pair blue shorts, and a tight tank top, and some blue clips, to clip the side of her head, and some blue sneakers, and she went down to her waiting friend, and they went off to the Rodeo.

Daisy put on her cowboy hat, and went to sit by Luke, who was busy keeping his eyes on the girls, who were with the boys the like, and she said giving Luke a nudge, "Everything is all set, Jenny is gonna bring her, and we are gonna bring Bo to meet them when we bring the girls to where they are selling Ice Cream", and Luke nodded, and they looked at the center of the ring, the Rodeo is gonna start, and the girls sat down with them, and all of Hazzard was waiting for Rosco to make his announcement.

"Welcome all to the Annual Hazzard County Rodeo, We have a treat in store for you, we have some famous faces from the Circuit to amaze you, and do some amazing tricks for you", and everyone was applauding, and getting exciting, and the whole day was a success, and the girls wanted to have some Ice Cream, and Bo, Daisy, and Luke took them over at the right time, and Bo wasn't prepared for what was gonna happen right then and there, Jenny and Jolie were heading their way, the girls went to get their Ice Cream, and Daisy and Luke watched the exchange between the ex-couple.

Jenny and Jolie were talking, and the beautiful Brunette stopped in her tracks, she and Bo hadn't spoken to each other since they broken up, and then Bo said to the girls, "Got your Ice Cream?" and they nodded, and he said to his family, "Let's go", and suddenly outraged, Jolie grabbed his arm, and had this to say to him.

"**_Not this time, you aren't gonna leave, and not let me have my say, Cowboy!" _**and he nodded, and Daisy, and Luke watched the exchange, and she said calming herself down, and said, "Bo, I love you, you are the most wonderful man I ever came across, you are sweet, and caring, plus family orientated, that's what I want, and we can really slow things down, until you are done grieving, but please don't end us, you are the best part of me, and I am the best part of you", and Bo had some tears in his eyes, and said choking, "**_You_** are the best part of me, and I promise that I won't go crazy again", and she made a bold move, and locked him into a hot kiss, and he responded, and Daisy, the girls, and Luke all cheered, and Bo and Jolie looked at them with a smile.

"**_OK, you conspirators, I am not gonna get mad, cause you had the best intentions, but please for now on, keep to your own business!"_**, Bo said playing growling, and then he and Jolie left, and Jenny, Daisy, and Luke said whispering, **_"Yes!"_** and they went back to the Rodeo, and have some fun.

Bo and Jolie went to the Hazzard Pond, and enjoyed looking at the stars, and were enjoying each other, and the silence, and they were busy kissing, and Bo said breathlessly, "Let's go back to hotel, we will have more privacy", and she nodded, and they drove off, for a passionate night.

The door of her room opened, and they went to the bed, and they were kissing nonstop, and then Jolie said, "Bo, Is this what you really wanted?" and he nodded "Yes", and they began to kiss again, and shed clothes off each other, and he lightly kissed, and touched every part of her body, and she moaned in pleasure as he does with more intensity, and in return she lightly kissed every part of his body, and rubbed him down, and he covered his mouth with his fist, and kept from screaming in ecstasy, and she even began to lightly play with his right earlobe, and he was enjoying it, and kissed and nuzzled her neck, and she was enjoying it, and she kissed him on the cheek, and said, "I love you, Sugar", and he said, "I love you too, Darling", and then he put a sheet over them, and he held her in his strong arms, and she felt safe, and comfortable, and they said, "Goodnight" to each other, and fell into a peaceful sleep that hot evening.

End of: The Hot Passionate Night: Part 5:

Balladeer: Is their future going to be bright, Is Bo going to take the final step, and ask her out exclusively, and then maybe Marriage in the future, Stay Tuned for the concluding chapter of: To Love Again, Y'all!


	7. A New Beginning to a: Epilogue:

A New Beginning to a Relationship: Epilogue:

The relationship between Bo and Jolie remained hot, and heavy, she is staying in Hazzard for awhile, and rented an apartment, Luke and Daisy were happy for their cousin, and Jolie quickly became like a member of the family, and Kit and her do a lot stuff, and she called her with a affection, "Mom", even though she had a mother, and she was beautiful, her dad, Cousins, and Uncle told her all about Gabby, still it was nice to have a "Mother" figure around, and she loved Jolie and Jolie loved the sweet teenage girl.

Bo was smiling and whistling as he and Luke went to fix a fence on their property, and Luke smiled too, he was happy to see the sparkle back in Bo's baby blue eyes, and he said, "You really love her don't ya, Cousin?" and Bo said with a smile, and nod, "Yes, I do", and Luke gave him a hug, and said, "That's great, Cousin", and they went back to their sweaty work, and went home to change cause they, Daisy, and Jolie are going out to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and the girls are spending the night at a friend's house, so the night is free to the adults, and they were happy with that.

One day the chores were done, and the Dukes had nothing else to do, he took the "General" out for a spin to the Meadows, and he took a little a nap, and once he was asleep, he was dreaming, and Gabby was in front of him, and she sat down besides him on the "General Lee", and he gasped and said this.

"**_Gabby?" and he was speechless, and the beautiful Latin woman smiled, and said, "Hello, Sweetheart, I was sent down here to you", and he said with sadness, "I missed you so much, Baby", and she raised a hand to his cheek, and lightly caress it, and he took the hand off of his cheek, and kissed it, and she said, "I missed you, my Darling", and then they hugged, and kissed. She said with a sigh, "What's the matter, Bo?" and he said, "You know about Jolie, right?" and she nodded, and he said with fear, "I am afraid of taking the next step", and she said as she put a hand on top of his, "Don't be, Honey, never be afraid of love once it comes, it doesn't always, so please, don't blow it, she seems nice, and she loves you, and you do too, so with my blessing, Bo Duke, take the final step, and don't be afraid, cause the man, I loved, never gave up on anything", and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "I love you, Bo, I always have and always will", and she walked out of the Meadows, and disappeared in a wonderful bright light._**

Bo woke up, and shed a tear, and wiped it, and he said, "Thanks, Honey, for all your help, and I promise I won't let you down", and all of sudden he has energy, and decided to plan a romantic dinner for himself, and Jolie. He was excited about the future now, and what it will bring to them.

Luke and Daisy were going to the movies, and the girls went to have some fun with their friends, and so Bo had the house to himself, Luke and Daisy were gonna take "Dixie", and the girls has the "General Lee", and Bo had the house to himself, he was gonna propose to Jolie, and he hopes that she'll say "Yes", and he got ready for the date.

During Dessert, Bo stopped for a second, and put a hand on top of hers, and said, "Jolie, You know how much I love you, right?" and she nodded, and he said, "You are sexy as hell, fight like a man, and the most caring person I ever met", and she had tears in her eyes, she was touched by what he said, and she said, "Right back at you, Cowboy", "Cowboy" has been a favorite nickname for him, and he loves it, and Bo said, "What I am trying to say, I would want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I have no doubt in my mind, that we will be successful, I would sacrifice everything for you, Jolie Parker, Would you do me the pleasure of being my wife?", and she silently nodded, "Yes", and she let the tears fall, and Bo had some of his own, he wiped his, and lightly wipe hers, with his finger, and he put the ring he brought on her finger, and they shared a kiss.

Luke, Daisy, and the girls came home, and Jolie and Bo told them the great news, and everyone was thrilled, they had a mini celebration, and they talked about the upcoming wedding, and everyone was so excited, and couldn't wait until the Wedding comes, and the next day, Jolie gave up her apartment.

The Wedding came and went, and Jolie made a breath taking bride, and Bo had tears in his eyes, as he watched her making her way towards him, and she was crying too, and the Priest began the ceremony, and Bo and Jolie looked lovingly at each other, Daisy and Luke gave them each their rings, and they did the vows, and their own, and the Priest did the special blessing, and pronounced them husband and wife, and they kissed, and everyone clapped, whooped, and whistled, and the Priest proclaimed, "Ladies, and Gentlemen, I pronounce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Bo James Duke", and everyone went wild, and congratulated them when they reached outside, and then everyone had fun at the reception at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**.

They went back to the house, that's where they want to spend their honeymoon, cause the hotel brings back too many memories for Bo, and he had his first honeymoon there with Gabby, and Jolie agreed, and once they got into the spare room, Bo and Jolie were a little bit nervous, and he said, "What do you want to do?" and Jolie said with a smile, "Let's get ready for bed", and Bo smiled and nodded, and Jolie reached out and undid Bo's Reception shirt, and also touching his tan skin, and he shuddered at the touch, and he got Jolie out of the sundress she was wearing with ease, and they made passionate love as a married couple for the first time, and once they were done, Bo said, "I love you, Jolie", and she smiled and said, "I love you too, Darling", and they held each other, and fell asleep that hot evening.

Life on the Duke farm is better than ever, and ever since Jolie joined the family, things had been very interesting, and she help the boys escaped Rosco, and his Deputies more than once, and the passionate between Bo and Jolie never died, Bo is happy again, and he has a family, and Kit is happy to have another woman around, so Daisy doesn't have to help all the time, and Jolie likes that, and Bo explained that Pamela is more of a "niece" to Daisy, and Luke than a cousin cause Luke and Daisy are older, and Jolie understood, and she also includes Pamela into everything she and Kit do. Everyone is happy in Hazzard County, and that is hardly rare around there.

End of: A New Beginning for a Relationship: Epilogue:

**_Balladeer: Bo let love back into his life, and he is more happier than ever, and so is the Dukes, and nothing around Hazzard County will ever get boring again once Jolie Parker Duke is around, Stay Tuned for more of their adventures, Come back, y'all, You hear? _**


End file.
